


Cry me a river, build me a bridge

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One mistake and Pearl ends up begging for forgiveness on the beach.





	Cry me a river, build me a bridge

                               The human with a resemblance of Rose sat on the beach circling her finger around a glass coke bottle's top.

She stared bullet holes through the glass. Waiting for the silence to come to an end. And it did when someone embraced her from behind. Thin, pale as the moon, arms hugged her with little might. She felt wetness on her back as the person hugging her rested her head there and cried.

"Sheena," The pale woman's voice found a way out, despite her large heavy tears falling, "I can't find the words to express how sorry am. To you. To Garnet.....to Steven...even Amethyst...." The wind started to blow a little harder, kicking up some sand in its wake.

Sheena grunted and took another sip of her lukewarm drink, "Fuck off, Pearl."

Her harsh words tore through Pearl like a bullet. She removed her arms and allowed them to go limp at her side. She pathetically started, almost longingly, at the back of Sheena's head. "That's it?" The words unwillingly rolled out of her mouth, "It's all over?"

Sheena dropped the bottle, letting it land into the sand, she turned around. Just a little and smiled. A smile full of bitterness and hurt.

"You remind me of my father," Six words left her mouth, words that somehow hurt worse than the cursing, "He was a lying bastard that tore my family apart. As you tore yours apart, _fucking cheater."_ Pearl's feet shifted, her tears growing heavier. The wind completely stopped then. The bottle was half-way into the sand.

"I didn't think we were that serious," Pearl choked, weakly trying to defend herself, "You were all over party girl at the show the other day _and---_ "

"And I was fucking drunk," Sheena laughed, mostly at herself, "I felt so damn horrible afterwards. I told you what happened right then and we worked through it. But you just fuck a girl, your friend, and lead her on like she's nothing? While still openly admitting to loving me? She loved you, Pearl, and you took advantage of that. No wonder she spilled on you."

Pearl fell onto her knees. It wall all true.

"I was weak," She explained, tears clearing, "I was upset and she was there... I never intended for her to want more.... I just couldn't say no... and then I fell for you. And I couldn't break it to her."

The sound of the waves brought to comfort for Sheena like they used to, she was actually annoyed by their presence. "But you still fucked her. Used her," Sheena picked up the bottle with intentions of throwing it in the sea, "You are worse than Rose Quartz ever will be. I hope Amethyst fucking hates you like I do."

The bottle that still firm in her hand, somehow started to slip. Maybe it really wasn't firm.

"I thought you were the one," Sheena ended up dropping bottle again, "But really, I guess you are, you're the one I just want to forget."

She started to walk off the beach, but heard Pearl follow her. She snapped her head back.

"Go cry to your diamond, bitch," She growled, "I ain't gonna be her anytime soon."

 

 


End file.
